titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Again, With The Titans Scene One
(Teen Titans opening plays. However, Puffy Amiyumi is not singing the vocals, and the opening theme is performed by an orchestra for some reason. Anyway, show begins) (An alarm rings, and Noel Collins, aka Savior, leans over and turns it off. He sits up. We see a montage of him getting dressed, eating with the Titans, reading a book, playing games with Cyborg and Beast Boy, looking out a window as Robin and Starfire walk on the beach hand in hand, and other things. There are no spoken lines, but you can hear noise. Eventually an alarm rings, and all the Titans run over to it, look at it, and take off) (Writer’s note: When speaking styles switch from “I spoke” said the person to Person: I spoke, they are switching from speaking normally to singing) Three men in masks ran out of the bank, holding guns in one hands and cash bags in the other (well, except the one who was dragging a hostage with him). They were so stereotypical in nature you almost expected that they had taken a wrong turn somewhere and wound up in Jump City rather then Townsville. Savior sighed when he saw them, even as the robbers stopped dead upon seeing the Titans. The sigh catching his ear, Robin turned his head. “What’s wrong Savior?” Savior looked at Robin and then at the robbers, and then it began. Savior: Every single night, the same arrangement. We go out and fight the fight. I cannot help but feel a strange estrangement Nothing here is real, nothing here is right. (Savior walks towards the robbers, they point their guns at him) Up to a crime we show (steals the guns with the Shimmer) we trade some blows (smacks the crooks around), it just seems only I know that we are Going through the motions Walking through the part My fist (punches a crook) might be in this fight but not my heart… Robin: But we must be brave, and also righteous! Savior: Still I find I’m wavering…(crooks are getting back up) The day we come to save, yet I find this fight just Doesn’t mean a thing (crooks clonk him on the back of the head, he falls over) Crook 1: He ain’t got that swing. Savior: Thanks for noticing. (The Lord of the Night, Asphyxiation, and Trigon dance by in the background) Three Villains: They do really well with fiends from hell, (Titans see villains and attack) But even we can tell They’re just going through the motions (Starfire blasts Asphyxiation through a wall) Lord: Faking it somehow (Raven drops a wall on him) Trigon: They’re not even half the men they (Savior pulls out the Fang and stabs him) Ow… Savior: Will it be this way forever? (grabs up the trying to flee crooks and throws them into a garbage bin) Sleepwalk through my life’s endeavor? (frees the hostage) Hostage: (EXTREMELY attractive woman) How can I repay… Savior: Whatever. (walks back to the Titans) I don’t wanna beeee… Going through the motions Losing all my drive Why can’t all of you see? If this is really me? And I just wanna feel…aliiiiivvvvveeeeeee…. And then there was silence, as the Titans looked at Savior, who stood with his arms up, stock still. Savior blinked. He lowered his arms, and then looked at the Titans. At the same time Robin and Savior opened their mouths, and said the same thing. “WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?!?!” Once Again, With The Titans ~o~ Next Scene